Painful Connection
by lordlosslove
Summary: Mature parts of Real Strength and True Strength add on
1. Chapter 1

**LLL- So this is the snippet from Chapter 14 of True Strength and Real Strength. Some of you have figured that they are the same story. One is under Shingeki No Kyojin and the other one is under Attack On Titan. Go figure, they are the exact same. Anyway. This is for mature audiences ONLY!**

**Levi- Goodbye Eren**

**Eren- Awwww :(**

**LLL- He can stay **

**Eren- Yay**

**Levi- I hate you both**

**LLL- I don't own AOT/SNK. Because If I did then this would be a reality and more people then just Levi would hate me.**

The underground prison is warm and having Levi crouch over Eren the way he does makes them both hot. Despite this, they both stay close to one another. Levi said he'd be gentle with Eren and his kisses have become softer and linger a bit long. His mouth travels from Eren's mouth, slowly down his neck. His tongue traces the full length of Eren's collar bone. The half titan has Levi's black, slick hair between his fingers as he gradually travels lower. Eventually he reaches Eren's soft nipple and starts to suck on it. Eren releases a longing moan.

"Shut up," Levi says, leaning up a bit. "I haven't even done anything."

Eren huffs impatiently. "Then you shut up and do something."

Levi hovers back over Eren's face. "If you say so." Levi's fingers travel around Eren's back as he attacks his tongue again. He tries to do this to serve more as a distraction, but it easily fails.

Eren rears up a bit as Levi tries to stick one of his slender fingers inside of him. "W..what are you doing?"

"Prepping your ass. You don't expect to take me straight on, do you?"

"Well no, but-nmmmm." He lets out a sensual moan as Levi pushes his finger further in. Some of it feels good but just the thought makes the pain more elaborate. Levi lightly licks along Eren's ear to ease his mind and slowly moves his finger. "For...for someone who hates dirt, you sure do lick a lot." Levi shoves a second finger in and Eren lets out a pained shout."What the hell?"

"Sorry," Levi grins.

Eren can't help but laugh at his satisfaction. "Arhhhh-who would have guessed you were so sadistic."

Levi lowers his hips and gently grinds his groin against Eren's. Both of them are hard as diamonds. It's clear that Eren is much more aroused than Levi, the pre-cum lubricating them both. Levi had removed his pants long before. He himself can't seem to keep quiet with the feeling of skin on skin and a moan escapes his lips. "Sadistic you say?"

"Just fuck it."

"You?"

"Yes," Eren begs.

Levi rises. "No. I want to see you desperate for me."

"God, I am, now come on." Levi adds another, the third finger and Eren screeches. "Ok, I take it back!"

"Too late. Now say my name," Levi growls, becoming more excited with the sight of Eren's anxiousness.

"I'll be damned," Eren grunts stubbornly. Levi shoves the fingers in further and his body bucks in pain. "Ok, Levi!"

"Lance Corporal," He specifies in a whisper.

"Lance Corporal Levi..."

"Yes?"

Eren is slightly confused by this but plays along if it means his ass will be relieved. "Lance Corporal Levi take them out... dammit." He grumbles that last word under his breath.

He doesn't remove the three fingers but Levi crawls back a few paces, just above Eren's groin. "When you behave, you will be rewarded." He kisses the tip of Eren's manhood and the half titan b bucks up, desperate for more. His nails claw into the hard prison bed.

"W...what about your fingers?" Eren asks, struggling to get the words out.

"I can't remove those. You need to get used to it or I won't be able to fuck you the way I want." At those words he swallows Eren in his entirety. As if the words themselves were not enough to make Eren more horny. The half titan tries his best not to push forward into the slick warmth that surrounds his shaft. The last thing he wants his to choke Levi. The shorter male might bite him.

"Shit Levi, that is deep." His leader pulls back, a wet string connecting from his mouth to Eren's hardness. Through this he has been massaging his fingers in a steady motion, trying to help his partner. His eyes stare into Eren's green ones as his mouth travel's closer to his, kissing from his abs on up. Finally their lips meet again. "This doesn't feel right," he gasps after a kiss.

"What? Does it hurt that bad?"

"N..no," he mumbles between a grown as Levi slows down. "But I'm getting all of the attention, what about you? I want you to feel good too."

Levi rolls his eyes at this. "Idiot, if I didn't feel good I wouldn't be here right now."

Eren refuses to believe this and wraps his hand around Levi's member. This being unexpected, Levi bends down with a noisy groan. "Bastard," he huffs.

Eren laughs. "I didn't expect you to enjoy it that much."

"Shut the hell up," he hisses against the immense pleasure in his groin. A warmth grows in his lower stomach as Eren's hand speeds up against him. "Stop it you Idiot," Is all he can really choke out.

"What was that? Speed up?" Eren quickens the stroke and he hears Levi mutter something indecipherable as his forehead leans against Eren's bare chest, covered in sweat.

"I've never seen you so vulnerable before," Eren whispers. "You sadistic maniac. I like it." With a rough growl Levi pulls out of Eren's grip, yanking his fingers out of Eren as well. His hole closes comfortably, but it isn't the feeling he expected. Part of him wants all three fingers back inside of him but he can't let Levi know that. Before Eren can even process what is occurring, Levi has the green eyed male's legs propped up on his shoulders and spread wide. His long member is hard and thirsty to be inside of the half titan. "W...wait. Levi, what are you doing?"

The captain gives him a grin that makes his heart leap in anticipation. "Sadistic you called it? You'll never see it again." He huffs. "When you're bad, you must be punished. You're my bitch you little brat. Don't forget it." Levi shoves his full length inside of Eren without breathing room. The half titan groans to the heavens, echoing off the walls of every hall in the prison.

The guard supposedly keeping an eye on the next hall has heard most of everything but the pain that Eren seems to be in peeks his curiosity. Slowly he rounds the corner to look into the cell and check on things. To is misfortune he is greeted with the sight of Levi ramming into Eren with all of his strength. Quickly he runs back around the corner, stiff as stone and red as a cherry.

Levi's fingers dig into Eren's thighs and Eren's in Levi's back. Their grunts are synchronized as the bed moves with squeaks, hitting the wall it was placed against. The pain Eren feels mixes with his pleasure and the warmth inside of him grows too much for him to handle. Levi is tearing him apart from the inside out. Everything he feels for Levi from the time they met to the very present explodes in that very moment. It is almost as if his life has flashed before his eyes. The white stream flows like a ribbon from his tip onto his chest and a little onto Levi's hand. A single tear flows down his face in that instance.

Seeing Eren in such a state and feeling the tightness around his cock makes Levi reach his limit. Thrusting in a few more times, he pulls out and releases on Eren's abs with a roar. Weakly, he lets go of Eren's legs. Levi's fingers have imprinted on him, the marks looking red and purple. He had not noticed it in the moment but Eren also left scratches on his back. Satisfaction flooding over them both, Levi slouches and is able to more clearly study the scene. Eren is completely worn out, eyes closed.

Levi grabs the small rag given to prisoners for sleep and wipes the sticky white substance off of Eren's stomach. He then moves down and cleans the bright red blood to the best of his abilities. "Are you OK?" He asks, quietly. It is amazing how much noise they were making with the the squeak of the bed on top of their moans. Now the quiet is relaxing and extremely significant. The only thing that really sticks out are the deep breathes they are taking.

"Yeah." Eren tries to move over and cringes in slight pain.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"I said I'm fine, didn't I? Stop trying to feel bad. It's annoying."

Levi covers them and lays on Eren's chest. "This is gross."

"Really?"

"Damn I should have thought this through. Sweat. Blood. Semen. We need a shower."

"Shut up." Eren yawns. After a few seconds of silence he speaks again. "Was I able to satisfy you?"

Levi doesn't reply to this. His thoughts are calm from the feeling of being against Eren. They had sex in the jail cell they first met in. The symbolism means nothing to Levi, just the act itself is what he cares about. And the fact that it was with Eren. "Yeah," he says. "You were." Just after saying this he hears a snore. Eventually, he drifts asleep himself.

**LLL- OK. Review Please!.. i hope this was gooooood. This isn't really my area of focus when it comes to fanfics but it was asked for. This is the addition of Real Strength and True Strength. So if you are already reading it then Awesome! This was mainly for you. If you haven't read it, go to my profile and check it out. Real Strength or True Strength, they are both the same.**


	2. Fearless

**LLL- I really really appreciate the Faves, follows and reviews. You guys don't even know. Thank you so much. Remember, if there is anything in the story that bothers you, just let me know because I write for you and I can easily change anything.**

Eren kisses down Levi's chest, the leader taking a deep breath every time those warm lips touch his skin. Eren looks up at him slightly to see his rolling abs up to his closed eyes. Hesitantly, Eren looks over to the oh-so observant Erwin. His eyes are glued to the both of them and Eren takes a deep breath. Levi easily notices this short laps in kisses and opens his eyes to look down at Eren.

He smiles gently and rubs Eren's head, sitting up. "Alright brat, if you're that nervous with him watching I'll make him leave."

"W...what. I didn't say..."

"You don't need to. I know my lover and you're not comfortable like this." Eren blushes, being addressed as his lover in front of another person. Levi stands and turns to Erwin. He raises his eyebrow while looking into Levi's gray eyes.

"Leave."

"This is my house," Erwin challenges.

Levi buckles up his pants. "Let's go Eren."

The half titan looks down at his hardness and then at Levi. He isn't completely aroused but moving will still be extremely awkward. Erwin rolls his blue eyes to Levi's stubbornness and stands up from his seat. He looks around his dimly lit home. "OK. A titan and Lance. All I ask is that my home is in one peice when I return."

Levi grins devilishly and looks back at Eren. "No promises Chief."

The sound of Erwin's boots is loud on the wood floors as he crosses the room out of the main door. When it shuts Levi is hovering over Eren in the blink of an eyes. His face is neutral as he looks down upon the titan. "Is this better?"

"I..It wasn't that big of a deal. You didn't need to do that."

Levi bends down and kisses him. He sucks on Eren's lip bringing a new heat. When he pulls up he looks into those deep green eyes with fire. "You weren't comfortable and I wouldn't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Really?"

"Well... It depends on the circumstances." Levi hisses darkly, narrow eyes glaring into his own.

The tone of his voice makes Eren nervous. "What?"

Levi does not reply. He slides to the floor, on his knees and starts removing Eren's pants. Eren lifts up a little to help him. It only takes him a second to remove his own pants. The air is cool on his sweating body. Eren lays with his back flat on the couch and Levi starts to stroke him slowly. At first contact his hand is already wet from Eren's precum.

"Faster," he breathes.

"No." Levi states plainly. "Commanding me to do things isn't so easy, is it? I'm going to make you do as I say."

Hearning him speak to him this way only makes Eren want Levi more. He tries pushing his hips up to get more of a stroke. "You're so eager." Eren can't help but look at Levi and think about how good he looks. His eyes are focused only on Eren. All of his focus is to make him feel good. It's something at Eren has never recieveed from another person and he releases a moan just from the thought.

Levi licks his lips and kisses Eren's tip. The action is soft but is enough to push the sensitive area to it's limit. A sharp erotic pain shoots through Eren's groin as Levi tightens his grip around Eren's cock. Eren yells out and Levi smirks. "Uh, uh, uh. No cuming yet."

"God that hurts. Let me cum Levi."

"Not until I say," he growls. Levi leans up and sucks on Eren's nipple. Eren's breathing has become hard and loud while he groans. Keeping his hand on Eren's shaft Levi crawls over to Eren's neck and bites down. The pain shocks

Eren and he cringes sharply.

"Levi! What the hell. Damn that hurt. You're going to make my erection go down."

"That's the plan, Idiot."

"What?"

"I didn't think touching you would make you so hard. I don't want you to cum yet. Just wait for me, OK? Or try to." Eren looks down at Levi's cock to see he is also a rock hard mass. Eren raises his eyebrows in amazement.

"Doesn't that hurt? Do you want me to..."

"It's not that bad," Levi whispers. "I like the pain of an erection really." He sighs deeply. "If it's not surprising, there aren't many times I get sexually aroused but just looking at you makes me want to fuck you where you stand."

Eren gulps deeply at this, Levi's talking is not making it easy for him to keep his boner down. Despite this he has attemped with great effort to calm himself and avert his throughts from Levtis sexiness. "Then do it!"

Levi doesn't take a second more playing. He hops onto the small couch and pulls Eren's hips. Eren is lead onto Levi's lap. The length of his cock rests on Levi's chest. "I want you to be right in front of me when I'm inside of you." He kisses Eren and the half titan wrap arms around Levi's neck going deeper. Their tongues dance and the two exchange moans. Levi raises Eren's hips, placing his entrance just above his tip. "I didn't prep you," he gasp, pulling out of the kiss.

"I don't care. I'm still going to ride you."

Levi's heart leaps but he is too greedy for just that. "Beg me," he whispers.

"Fuck me."

Levi can't stand a second more, but he makes sure to keep control of himself. He pushes inside of Eren and he releases a shrill groan. Levi smiles at this and thrusts slowly into the tightness. "Are you OK?"

"Argh... Of course," he breaths, grunting to speak. "What do you take me for?" Levi raises an eyebrow and speeds up his pumps until he is all the way in with each thrust. Eren is now bouncing and moving his hips rythmically putting Levi deeper inside of him. Their grunts and moans fill the hot living room of Erwins house. Eren places their foreheads together. "Faster," he whispers. "Harder."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Dammit Levi, just do it." The captain gives in to the sound of Eren's voice, complying. He tightly grabs Eren's thighs and pushes up off of the couch. In one swift movement, one powerful thrust for Eren, he stands up. The air surrounds them and all of Eren's weight rests only on Levi's manhood. He is literally being supported by everything that Levi is.

For a second Levi doesn't move and brings his forehead to Eren's. He then sees tears in Eren's eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"Asshole," Eren sniffs, the pleasure shooting through him with every thought and word. "Of course it hurts. It hurts so good." Levi kisses him and starts bouncing. Eren yells out moans into the air, throwing his head back with his arms still around Levi's neck.

A hot flash shoots from the pit of his stomach through his entire body and Levi only goes in harder. He shivers has he cums on Levi's chest. "Shit," he grunts. "Yes, Levi-aghhhh." His body jolts viciously as he finishes and white pearls drip onto Levi's abs.

Feeling that warm liquid on his chest and hearing Eren yell his name sends him to his limit. "Get off..."

"N...no. It feels too good."

"Ahhhh! You're going to make me drop you. If you don't get off I might cum inside of you."

"Please do it." Eren gasps, exhausted. "I want to feel all of you. You've started ravaging me." Eren leans to his ear.

"Now finish it."

No more hesitation lies inside of Levi. He thrusts deeply into Eren, releasing himself with a roaring groan. Eren leans over, kissing Levi's neck, sucking. So much ectasy fills Levi that he barely feels it. The warmth filling Eren almost makes him hard again but his exhaustion says otherwise.

The both breath deeply with the absence of moans. Eren manuervuers himself off of Levi's shaft with his help. His ass tenses up and he feels the warm drip slide down his leg with a small push. He turns his head back slightly, trying to see it. Go figure, he can't. Unexpectedly, Levi wraps his arms around Eren. As surprised as he is, Eren returns the embrace.

"Tch, I hate you." Levi's voice is shaky, trying to hold back emotions.

"Why?" Eren chuckles.

"You make me so weak," he whispers, burying his face in Eren's chest.

"You're fearless."

"Dammit Eren, don't call me that. I have ..." He sighs. "I have so many fears."

"Is that what you think fearless means? I think it means having fears and being able to face them. Being able to overcome them."

Levi squeezes Eren's back, a piece of his heart that was broken, being mended by his words. "I... I lo..lov.."

"Don't. You don't have to say it if you're not ready."

"Everyone I love around me dies. Everyone dammit. I can't fucking take it. If anything happens to you..."

"Nothing will happen to me," Eren interrupts him, rubbing the back of his head. "I wouldn't dare leave you. No matter what. I've been swallowed by a titan like 5 times. Killing me isn't too easy."

Levi doesn't say anything. He releases Eren and grabs his hand. "Come on you reckless brat. You need to clean yourself. If that stuff stays in your ass you'll get raw and soared."

"Me, reckless?! You came in _me_."

"You made me. Now come on." Their fingers knit together as the walk, completely naked up the stairs and to the bath.

**LLL- And there you have it! The genius that is me... I'm kidding. I'm not good at this kind of writing but it's kinda fun to test.**


	3. MikasaxJean

**LLL- So that JeanxMikasa I'm realllly not good at this but I hope its decent.**

Mikasa walks from the prison into the night of the district. The moon shines brightly and he mind is at ease. So Ymir is a titan. There is no surprise in that really. She stretches her arms above her head ready to get in her bed and events of the day had really worn her out.

As she's walking she hears something strange. She comes to a sudden halt and listens, not even breathing. She hears it again. Quietly she walks to the nearest building and listens closers to the sound. When it makes it again she peaks around the corner of a house. There, on the ground, she sees Erwin crouched with his pants unbuckled jerking off. She covers her mouth from the gasp and ducks back around the corner. He dark eyes are wide with shock and suddenly she hears another noise. It is a loud shout. A familiar voice. Eren...? She turns to the house with a small shutter like window. She peeks into the window where she sees Eren.. and Levi. _doing it._

She feels something strange inside of her that isn't exactly nausea. In a rush she leaves the house. When she returns back to the scouting legions keep, nobody is awake. It's expected, she was the last person to help Hange with Ymir. Even Armin left and he's supposed to help with this kind of stuff.

Despite all of this, she can't get the sight of Erwin's exposed penis. It was huge and something she'd never seen before. Then there was Eren in such an uncomfortable looking position with Levi. Is that what sex is? Is everybody understanding of it but her? What's it like. It's got to hurt... but maybe it feels good. What's that word Levi used for it? Fucking? She runs her hand through her hair and stomps her foot, annoyed by the thoughts. In slight rage she walks up the stairs, not realizing the loudness of her footsteps.

She sees a cracked door on the way to her room. She back tracks, looking into the room. There she sees Jean removing his shirt. She raises her eyebrows in amazement, a further warmth filling her stomach. She rubs it, not even paying it any mind. He has a really strong back. She takes one step closer to the door and he turns around, alert. Jean relaxes slightly when he realizes it's her. He walks to the door and opens it.

"Mikasa, what are you doing out there? You scared me to death." She tries her best to keep her eyes off of his bare chest. It really annoys her that her mind is so screwed up right now. She can barely even focus her thoughts. "Are you OK?" He asks, concerned. "You're sweating."

"Jean... When I made that horse comment earlier today. What did you think I meant by it?"

His face turns red at the sudden question. He smiles shyly, as he normally does when she talks to him about anything other then killing titans... or Eren. "You were helpin me out, right? When they were teasing. You were saying I was big."

Her eyes widen. _Eren was right._

When he sees her reaction he panics mentally. "That wasn't it, was it? I'm sorry! I didn't.."

"Have you ever had sex, Jean?" She asks, interrupting his forgivness.

He silences himself, raising a curious and embarrassed eyebrow. "W..why are you asking me this?"

She ruffles her hair angrily and grunts. "You're right. I'm sorry." She starts to walk away but he grabs her and pulls her. She stumbles from the unexpected yank and he shuts the door. He holds her wrist and they stand together in the silent darkness of his room. She is breathing hard as she looks at his chest, so close to her face since he pulled her.

She snatches away and he puts his hands up in innocence.

"If there is anything you want to ask me, go for it."

She hesitates, swallowing hard. Her body is working against her. She is hot. Her stomach hurts and she feels a sharp pain deep in her pants. "Have you? Have you ever had sex?"

Jean nods. Maybe once or twice..." He mumbles.

"How does it feel? Good?"

"Uh... It... depends."

"Oh," he breaths in a huff.

He chuckles a bit and raises his arms over his head, pacing in slow circles around the room. "So you've never done it."

"No, but I saw Erwin just now.. And then Levi and Eren and Ughhhh!" Mikasa bends down to the floor grabbing in between her legs.

Jean raises an eyebrow initially. "Erwin?" He quickly snaps back into himself and goes to the floor with Mikasa. He wraps his arms around her, helping her up. Her eyes are distressed and she grabs Jeans arm to throw him off of her but her body doesn't act as her brain wants. Her hands holds onto his arm and she stares him. Her eyes travel from his hand up to his bicep and collar bone. She swallows as siliva fills her mouth.

Jean sees the opportunity here. It's not bad if he takes it because he'd be helping a friend. He's never wanted Mikasa to be hurt and this is causing her pain. He wraps his arms around her waist and tilts his head down to her shoulder."What if I told you I know what's wrong with you?"

"Tell me then," she growls, not fighting his embrace.

"You're sexually frustrated. It's not something easy to overcome. But I can help you."

"You're a jerk. You're trying to use this against me..."

At this he feels bad and lets her go. He backs up. "I really don't. I won't do anything unless you ask me first. It's just that I don't like seeing you like this. You're clearly upset."

She looks at him. He is her friend. He's always there for her. That's true enough. She sighs deeply, giving in and walks forward. "Fine," she mumbles, in a whipser so low that he can barely hear her. He walks closer to her and grabs her arms. "Ask."

She glares up at him. "Don't push your damn luck."

"Who's helping who? Besides, I told you I'm not doing anything unless you ask first. It makes me feel more secure and less like a jerk."

"You are a jerk, Jean."

"That hurts."

"Does it?" Her voice is low again.

"What?"

"Will you have sex with me. I..I want you to."

A smile spreads across his face and feels a light in his heart that he hasn't felt since the very first day he saw her. He kisses her on her forehead. "Yes." She cringes from the kiss but it quickly disappears when he shoves his fingers between her legs. She gasps, loud, and he covers her mouth. "Lesson number one. Assume that everything feels different and be ready not to scream. We're in the house with the others, so bite your tongue."

Somewhere in the middle of her hard breaths she nods. He moves his fingers slowly, massaging her virginity through her clothes. "Th...that..what is that? Feels so...good."

"Oh that's nothing," he jeers. He grabs her waste, removing his fingers. She gasps.

"Put them back."

"Patience. There's more." He slowly starts to work her shirt off. She has herself wrapped up. Jean starts to unwrap her and she closes her arms. He smiles at her. "It's OK." She nods and relaxes, letting him expose her chests in it's fullness. He simply stands and looks at them.

She raises an eyebrow. "You're being creepy."

"I'm sorry. You just don't know how happy I am."

"Why are you happy?"

"Nevermind." He bends down and kisses around each of her nipples, making her gasp again. Rising , he presses their bodies together, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. It creaks when they lay on it. He is over top of her in a heart beat. Slowly, he works off her pants. It takes a minutes or two for him to get the straps to come off right. It isn't long before she is laying before him, completely naked. He body is strong, muscles filling her arms and legs. His hand finds one of her breasts and he cups it. She can't help but bring her attention back to how strong his hand feels as it touches her.

Gradually his body temperature rises just looking at her. She is wet and it somewhat grosses her out but he loves it. He removes his pants and she watches thirstily, eager for him to do something. He gets on the bed, over top of her and massages her in all of her wetness. She covers her mouth against the plessure. He sticks in one finger and she rears up. "Jean." She moans his name and his cock hardens even more. She notices the twitch of it and reaches in for a touch. He smiles and nods at her, encouraging. She wraps her fingers around it and starts stroking. His breathing increases. It doesn't matter whether her grip is tight or not. He is satified simply by the fact that it is her.

The two are sticky from the warmth and sweat on their bodies. Jean sticks in another finger. "Does that hurt?" He whispers.

"No," she gasps between breaths. "More."

"Really? Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"... I need you more!" His being can't hold back anymore. He reaches over to the dresser and pulls a piece of rubber and a band out. He wraps his cock up.

"What's that?" Mikasa asks.

"It's something doctor Jaegar came up with. How did you live with him and not know that."

"That doesn't tell me what it is," she grunts.

"It's protection. So you don't have children. He called it a con-dom."

She raises an eyebrow. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

Jean shrugs his shoulders. Without anymore talk, he grabs her hips and hoists her up, his cock right at her entrance.

"Now this might hurt a little... Let me know if it does and I will stop."

She nods, readiness written all over her face. It's a seriousness he only sees from her when she's saving Eren. He pushes in and grabs both of her breast as he thrust into her. She covers her mouth as his manhood enters her entirely. The pain is almost nonexistent as the pleasure takes complete controll. She closes her eyes and starts moving her hips with him.

"Eren," she whispers and places her hands overtop of Jean's.

For a second Jean's eyes are wide after hearing her say his name but then she moans again and he feels the tightness. Suddenly he feels close to know resentment for Eren. It's most likely because of Eren that Mikasa is in his bed right now anyway. He folds her legs up and bends over her, pumping in harder. He is next to her face now. "I'll be whoever you need me to be," he says in between grunts. "You want to know why I'm so happy? Because I love you. I always have."

Mikasa hears the words clearly as the feeling in her stomach becomes tighter. She realizes that she isn't with Eren. She isn't with the person she loved before so long. She isn't with the person who she grew up with. The person that left her side for the Captain. She's with the person who actually loves her. She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him like she's done it before. He is surprised by this but is quick to return. He quickly pulls out and yanks of the rubber, the white sticky substance squirting all over her stomach. He grunts through the whole thing, trying not to make too much noise. In that instance, something inside of her explodes. She feels heat and ice all at the same time.

When Jean sees this happening, he rears back from the kiss and covers her mouth with his hand before she screams. She breaths deeply into his palm and he leans down on her hard abs. Her fingers carress his soft hair and she yanks him up to her face. Gently, she kisses him. He sticks his tongue in her mouth but she seems lost so he leads her. Taking her completely. He pulls back and she sees a tear in his eye.

He lays down on her chest.

She rubs his head. "Jean. Thank You."

"Don't thank me..."

"Why. You gave me what I wanted. What I needed."

"You didn't need sex," he grumbles.

"I wasn't talking about the sex," she whispers. She kisses him on the head. "I'm about everything else."

**LLL- well i don't think it wasn't that bad... but that's not really my jurisdiction so yeah...**


	4. Armin's Diversion

**LLL- This is the extra snippet from chapter 22 of Real/True Strength of Armin. It is his diversion of the Guards. And I only put it here because it's not a part of the main story. It's just a lil extra so the content is not bad at all in this one. It's just somewhere to stick it. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

_4...5...6_

Armin takes a deep breath, counting in the back of his mind. In a rush, he unbuttons his shirt and ruffles his hair. He takes his fist and knuckles his eyes so that they puff up a little. Now is the moment where any self pride he has must drop below average. He slowly creeps around the second house to make it seem like he is coming from a distance. His job; distract the Military Police that are guarding the house Christa is in.

_15...16...17_

_'I've seen these guys eyeing me before. They are total perverts.' _He takes a deep breath to bring out any hiding determination. '_For the scouts.'_

He stumbles from around the side of the dark building into the main path way. His eyes are droopy, swollen and slightly red. His balance is non existent. Slowly and clumsily he makes his way to the soldiers guarding the door.

Armin releases a weak laugh and the guards look towards him. "HEY! What do you think you're do...?" He falls into the man with a girlish shriek.

_'25. Levi should be in now. OK. Four minutes.'_

Both of the military police exchange confused glances.

"Uhm... You're that little boy from the scouting regiment aren't you? You traded shifts with us earlier today." The man's voice is hesitant as he looks at Armin's condition. He sees his colleague that is holding Armin get a strange look in his eye. "Jack...?"

Armin weakly swings. "Imno little boy! Ima man!" His words are slurred and his voice sounds fragile.

"Have you been drinking tonight?"

"Lika rich merchant, I have!"

The one holding him named Jack tries to snap out of his own imagination. "I don't smell any alcohol on you."

_'Oh no.' _Armin takes quick action to avert their attention. He slumps more, putting extra weight on Jack. In the back of his throat he lets out a long, high pitched moan. "Uhhh, it's so hot." Armin tugs on his already unbuttoned shirt, revealing one of his nipples.

"So pink," the Jack drools. He looks at his partner. He lowers his hand and brushes over Armin's nipple with the tip of his thumb. The smaller male can't help but release a moan of resistance, this one more genuine then the last. "So sensitive. Micheal... Maybe we should help him."

Armin looks up at Jack and bats his eyelashes with a slight smile. "You're pokin me~~~"

"What... No I'm.." Then Jack notices his cock is much harder then he hoped and he quickly drops Armin, cowering a few inches away to cover the rock in his pants.

Micheal is also struggling with self control but he's doing better then his buddy. "Yeah... You're right. We should help! I'll go get some water."

_'Oh no. He's gonna go in the house.' _Armin flinches up quickly and grabs Micheal's shirt. "No! Wait..!" The soldier looks back down at Armin. Luckily, Armin's nervousness has caused him to sweat more and now he is practically glistening. It grabs the men's attention easily. "No... Don't leave me. I'll tell you what I need."

Jack sits up in anticipation.

Armin begins to mentally panic. _'Levi what the hell is taking so long?'_

Micheal places his hand on Armin's shoulder. His grip is tight and thirsty. "Tell me. What do you need."

Armin gulps. "I need you to..."

"Excuse me," Levi calls. They look over at him, Micheal quickly lets go of Armin's shoulder. "Is there a problem here?"

Jack stands up nervously. "A-ahh, it seems as though one of your Regiment men have become a little tipsy. We were just about to help him."

"Oh were you?" Levi looks at each of the men whose faces are red. _Damn perverts._ "Well I'll take it from here. Lets go Armin." Levi bends down and wraps his arm around the smaller male, hoisting him up. Slowly, they tread away from the Military Police. When they are out of eye shot Armin straightens up and fixes his clothes. Eventually they meet back up with Christa. "So what did you do to distract them?" Levi asks.

"Just save me the embarrassment, please."

* * *

**LLL- Yeah, not much but Armin is too innocent to devour just yet.**


End file.
